


The Hunting Game

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Deer Huntress is my new handle, Gen, It's anyone's guess what happens to you after she gets you, POV of the Reader, Slight mentions of SCP, You are the prey, but not enough to really know it's them, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: "You had to keep going, had to bleed to find your hope calling you. You kept on, and the haze followed."The unknown and uncaught being the locals have titled the "Deer Huntress" curses these forests. You just happen to enter her den.





	The Hunting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, this was purely a prompt written for a collab between a friend and I when we made spooky adopts. But I kind of turned it into a SCP since she never finished.

When you found the staircase leading up into the forest, the first thought that filled your mind was to climb it, that it would start the game. It was such an odd thought that it shook you out of your daze that led you to it to find that you were already near the top of the ashy, decrepit thing. You couldn't remember climbing it, or even feeling winded from walking at least three flights of stairs in the first place, not including your hike up here. Oh well, the feeling of a game starting was back and haze was taking over. 

By the time you came around again, you were naked and walking through tall hedges of blue and green brambles. The sticky patches of razor-sharp leaves left small trails of stinging cuts and oozing blood across your body, but the feeling didn't matter to you. What mattered was the calling of importance that pressed into your mind, your very being, from the depth of the forest ahead of you. You had to keep going, had to bleed to find your hope calling you. You kept on, and the haze followed. 

It was when you finally got past the entire section of dark forest and made it into the meadows of brambles and thistles, that you spotted it, the calling. The thing that had needed you to play the game with it. With your feet bare of protection, you stumbled across the field, a small path of red staining the grass behind you to mark your path. Your hand reached out when you approached, and the being, a woman with antlers and wild hair, entwined her fingers in yours. 

She never looked at you, nor did she truly acknowledge you until you laid your head in her lap, curled up to receive the reward of winning the game. You had found her, and not many had. You would be with her forever, right? You fell asleep, listening to the water nearby and the gentle hum of the woman as she stroked your hair behind your ear.

 

LOG 15 Missing Person (Data Removed) has not been found, but in the place of the last known traces of blood matching them, was the skeletal remains of a full-grown deer. Our occult researchers are testing to see if any abnormal residue can be found on the bones to match the Deer Huntress’s usual foul play, but the remains have been left to the elements for a while. Good luck team...


End file.
